Risky Business
by DaChocolat
Summary: What if a cop and a criminal were to develop feelings for one another? Yea, that would be a real risky business. / Fraxus / AU / Oneshot


**So an artwork of a friend of mine inspired my to write this one. I definitely love all three combinations: Freed as the cop and Laxus as the criminal, Laxus as the cop and Freed as the criminal and both as cops. But the artwork had Freed as the devilish mastermind so here's a smol oneshot for it B)**

* * *

When Laxus grabbed his coffee and took a sip he ended up grimacing. Cold. Again. He promptly set the cup back down and brushed his mouth with the back of his hand. In the end cold coffee had the same effect as hot one but the latter had a far better taste.

Orange eyes drifted back to all the sprawled out papers on his desk. Information and more information about one single damn man. For how long had they been trying to get him now? A few years. They had managed to throw him in jail one time though that was a while back after his last kill. Nowadays his business had changed a little and that wasn't only a relief for society but also for Laxus himself. For more reasons than one.

"Don't overwork yourself, Laxus," came the familiar voice of Makarov. He was the wise head of the company and they all could consider themselves lucky to still have him around.

"Oh shut up, old man." Sometimes the blond was just bad at expressing his gratitude, or different emotions in general. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that." The short old man retorted after he had slipped into his jacket. "But you should get some sleep soon. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." The blond merely waved as he was absent-mindedly scanning a picture. How often had he been staring at this? Sometimes it had driven him angry as fuck and at other times it had exasperated him because he felt something different than anger. Lots of exasperation, yep. The company had appointed Laxus to be the main man for this particular case long ago and by now it felt like he had a shadow besides his own that followed his every step. "You're mine."

"Oh how flattering."

The voice almost startled him and immediately his head shot up. Talking about shadow. Freed was like one and Laxus truly hated it sometimes. No, who was he kidding – he _always_ hated it. "Fuck, how often have I told you not to come here?!"

"The one or other time." Freed's mouth curved upwards on one side and it made Laxus growl. This damn smug smirk. The greenet's fingers trailed along an object on one of the shelves and the cop narrowed his eyes. "How did you get in here this time?"

But Freed just chuckled at this question and turned back around to face the other man. "Just because I'm technically your captive doesn't mean that I will reveal every single one of my tricks."

Laxus growled. "It means that exactly." In truth he was kind of happy to see him though he wouldn't admit it just like that. Something very weird had begun to blossom between them, something Laxus was not opposed to and he could feel that Freed was not either. After all this had been going on since… quite some time now and the fact that he had not just imprisoned this man was enough to tell that something was not how it was supposed to be.

"So I'm assuming our make out sessions are part of me being your 'captive' as well?"

The blond hadn't expected such a bold response but then again he should be perfectly aware of the male's incalculability. Ignoring it he watched how Freed walked up to the desk he was sitting at. "Why didn't you wait where I told you to wait for me?"

But Freed gave him the same treatment, not granting this question with an answer. His glinting eyes were enough for Laxus anway and he leaned back in his chair with his broad arms crossed before his chest.

"I see that you're still doing your homework," the green-haired man noted as he regarded all the papers and then the picture that showed himself, his green hair a little messier than usual and an almost challenging expression settled on his face. "Did you miss me?"

"Tchz, as if." Unbelievable.

"You know that you did."

"No."

"Such denial," Freed teased.

"You should be lucky that I didn't hand you over."

"If I had been certain that you are seriously planning to do so then I would have escaped already. But you trust me, and I trust you."

Trusting a criminal… How ironic. What was he even doing? It sounded ridiculous again. He was a damn cop! Averting his orange eyes he heaved a groan in frustration. This man should be toxic and yet he liked his company. He was addictive and Freed thought the same about him. Oh screw it, they were in too deep already anyway.

Without giving himself the chance to curse further Laxus suddenly raised from his seat and pulled Freed in by his hips. Now that he was standing he was almost one head taller than the man of average height and looked down, meeting his turquoise gaze with his own orange one before he growled almost possessively and leaned down to capture the other man's lips for a kiss. He heard how Freed emitted a deep purr just as if he'd already known that he was going to kiss him and felt how the greenet's fingers reached up to tug at the collar of his attire.

"I knew that you missed me…," Freed stated triumphantly, an airy groan following. They saw each other frequently and yet the need for each other seemed to grow further with every hour they were apart. It was risky business, it was dangerous but they wanted to be with each other so obviously that none of Laxus' complaints could cover up this fact.

"Maybe a little…" The blond grabbed a hand full of Freed's long mane to keep his head where it was.

"The understatement of the year…"

This time Laxus gave a gruff chuckle before his tongue traced along the shorter man's bottom lip. Freed gave in to this tiny sensual gesture immediately as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss and a moan crawled up his throat, a sound that just encouraged the cop further.

They kept kissing for a few long moments, hands roaming mindlessly needing to touch and feel, and by the time they pulled apart they were both trembling and out of breath.

Freed briefly leaned his head against the taller man's shoulder, his arms wrapped around Laxus' broad form. Something about this made him feel so strangely comfortable that he wanted to avoid thinking about it. All he did was to slip his fingers beneath the greenet's shirt so he could trail his fingers along his back and when Freed withdrew just far enough so they could look at each other this strange feeling of comfort increased immensely. Almost as if this was right while it should be so very wrong…

Before that anew hint of a smirk that promised another remark made Laxus want to punch him again.

With his mouth, mainly. Maybe.


End file.
